paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the visitors
Pups and the visitors (Chase and Marshall playing ball) Chase:Marshall it's tour season. Marshall:I know...wait! It's tour season?! Chase:Yes...so what Marshall:Ryder hates tour season Chase:WHAT! Marshall:well he doesn't'' really'' hate tour season he just gets worried Chase:Well I can't... HELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP! Marshall:Lets go (later at tree scene) Marshall:Are you ok! ???????:yeah Chase:I'm Chase and this is Marshall ?????:I'm Marie Chase:Wait we know you Marshall:I'm comfused Chase:Marshall this is Marie your old friend Marshall:Oh Marshall:Well what do you need? Marie:I lost my owner Chase:Don't worry we'll find her or him,but lets meet the other pups..ok? Marie:I'll meet you there! Chase:Wait up! (Later at the lookout) ???????:Marie! MARIE! Ryder:Pups!where are you? ? and Ryder run in to each other* Ryder:Hi Marissa.Wait Marissa! Marissa:Hi Ryder.okay it's not what it looks we were touring past adventure bay and she ran of. Ryder:Well is that her right now Marie:Hey who wants to play!? All except Marie:mmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! they fight until they hear a yelp Marie Marshall are you ok Marshall:I'm goo..ouch nevermind Marissa throwing pans and hits Marshall* Marshall go unconcious. Marie holding back tears runs, picks up Marshall and runs into the lookout* Ryder:pups what happened? Skye:Marshall passed out and Marie took him to the lookout Marissa:ok...wait Marie is here Rocky:yes. ......,... Rocky:you might want to go comfort her? Marissa:oh yeah.thanks for snapping me out of it Rocky:no problem Meanwhile at the lookout Marie:Crying*Why can't anything go right! Marissa:It's because life isn't fair. Marie:You're right about that Marissa:He'll be fine Marie:Guess so Marissa:Lets go check on the others While leaving, Marie gets distracted with the pup pad* Marie:thinks*What's this Marie:Hello Marie here Mayor:Help! Chickaletta is gone! Marie:On it!* Marie:Looks at the pull thing* Marie:hhm. Presses on it* Marie:Guys! Come to the lookout! (beep beep) All pups except Marshall and Marie:Someone needs us Running to the elavator Chase:Skye, Rocky's going to be last Skye: If Rocky- Both pups:slipping on ice*Whoa! Crash* Zuma:Great, mowe Mawshalls. Theme plays Marie:Ready for action Ryder sir! Chase:Hey! That was my line! Marie: Sorry Ryder:pups no arguing we have a problem Marissa:Mayor Goodway lost her chicken Chickaletta and we need to find her Ryder:Chase we'll need you to catch her scent and follow it Chase:Chase is on the case! Ryder:Skye we will need you just in case Chase can't find a scent right away and look with you goggles to see where she is.do it if necessary. Skye:Lets take to the sky! Ryder:Marie you seem to be good with the medical field we need you to check and fix if she has serious injury Marie:this pup's ready for an Emegency! Um oops.... Ryder:Laughs* It's ok. Ryder: PAW patrol Marie:is on a roll! While theme plays* Ryder:I can see how that gets anoying One truck scene later* Chase: Catches a scent* Got it! The scent leads to water* Chase:She could have gone anywhere now! Ryder:Looks on pup-pad* Skye, did you find her? Skye:I found her.she is in a tree Ryder:lets go Later* Marissa I got her down from the tree Marie:Lets see here? Checking for injuries* Marie:a broken wing but i can fix that in a jiffy! Grabs a stick and some leaves, turning it into a brace* Marie:There you go. Now it won't deform while it's healing Ryder:Good job Marie Mayor Goodway: Thanks for finding and mending Chickaletta Marissa: No problem Ryder: When ever there's trouble Marie:Just yelp for help Marissa: Marie don't do that.It gets annoying. Marie:maybe I will, maybe I won't. Later at the lookout* Ryder:You all been good pups, except Marie. Marie:Nice try kidder Ryder:How did she know? Marissa:Beats me Marie:Chase Chase:Yeah Marie:I know about who you keep eyes on Chase:ha ha ha ha ha! Marie:ha ha I'm serious. Chase:Ah! Marie walks to Marshall* Marie:Kisses him on the check* I see you're feeling better Marshall:Blushing* yeah I am All male pups except Marshall:Gross! Marie:I'm going to remember what you just said Pups: Ah! Marie:Ihat's what you get Skye:Please quit screaming. Marissa:Pups, we have good news and......not so good news Ryder:Marie I decided you will be our medical pup Pups:Yay! Marissa:the bad news is that the Colorado officals find Marie, she couldbe executed Pups:What!? Marie:I'm not going away,if Katie doesn't turn me in. Pups:What! Marie:When we came to tour last time all the kids were running from her screaming Kids:Help me help me! Katie:sorry losers Alex:but I wanted to see Grandpa for the first time! Katie:Shut up we don't want to be caught Marissa:Too late Marie: Leave these kids alone. Katie:What are you going to do bite me hahaha Marie:nope. Marie hits Katie with wok* Conk! Katie:Passed out* Marie:the next day Ryder came and she wanted to talk to him first, but Marissa was already talking Marissa:Hi! I'm Marissa.whats yours Ryder:Ryder! Marshall:I'm Marshall Chase:Chase Marie:Nice to meet you. Marshall do you want to play? Marshall:Sure. Chase:What about me!? Marie: Lets go Chase:What about me!? Wait up! Marissa:Ryder do you want to- Marissa:Trips* Marissa:Ah! Ryder catches her* Ryder:Blushing*are you ok Marissa:Yeah I'm fi... Marie! Marshall:don't kill youself! Marissa:Be right back Then she climbed a building and Katie burned it down and we were kicked out of adventure bay the end. Skye:what a sad story Marie Marie:Yeah. All because of jealousy.... Marissa:Um I want to ask you one thing Marie:yes Marissa:Of what jealousy? Marie:Of you getting close friends. Looks at Ryder then her and winks* Marissa:Blushing*Uh yeah close.... Marie:So who want's fried rice All except Marie:Me! Then they ate and watched Hysteria!. Category:Fanon Category:Episode Category:Episodes